


Honeybee

by carolinka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinka/pseuds/carolinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where everybody is born with heterochromia- your right eye is your natural colour but your left is the colour of your soulmate's. And it's only once you meet and recognise your own eye staring back at you that your eyes change to match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_the_one](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_the_one/gifts).



> This is a formal apology for sending you the gifs of Alvaro cheating on Isco. Hope you like it!
> 
> (The summary up there is taken from a tumblr post, so I claim nothing about it.)

_Narrow your eyes._

_Tilt your head back up._

_Focus on the mirror._

_Sigh._

***

“Isco, we are ready,” James calls. Isco knows the words should mean something to him but he doesn’t focus long enough to figure it out. He rolls inside the bed and buries his face into the pillow and lets it muffle the sounds coming from outside.

A loud thump on his door jerks him up, and he kicks the quilt with unnecessary force and some totally random blonde guy barges into his room, staring at him with piercing, demanding eyes. Isco actually whimpers when he takes a look at his face because this is Toni’s no-way-out look.

“Fuck,” he groans and allows Toni to drag him to his bathroom, not bothering to trash in his arms as James stands there biting his lips to contain his laughter. “Don’t come out of there before you get yourself clean and presentable,” he says neutrally pushing him inside the bathroom but his demeanor basically dares him to object.

“Fine,” he grumbles again and avoids his eyes so doesn’t fall head first into self-pity once again. He closes the door for the sake of some privacy even though he is sure both James and Toni are waiting in his room to make sure he doesn’t have any chance to stand them up.

He rests his hands on the counter and stares at his face and cringes as he agrees with his friends that he looks hopeless. His beard has gone out of hand, his hair is tousled beyond repair and he looks pale.

And his eyes still look different than each other.

He stares hard at the mirror as if it could change if he looks long enough. He could’ve gone much longer if James didn’t knock on the door to ask if he was going to get in the shower any time soon.

“Are you implying that I smell bad?” he jokes, at the same time he sniffs himself and grimaces.

“Yes,” Toni shouts from far away, “You know it’s a good habit to open the windows occasionally to get some fresh air in.”

James chuckles at that and Isco mumbles to himself about them being such treacherous bratty friends.

It doesn’t take long for him to get out of the bathroom after that. Anyway, James has already decided what he was going to wear and Toni has hair gel in his hand and they don’t even let him wear his boxers in private.

“It’s nothing we haven’t seen,” Toni says, arms crossed in front of his chest as he squares his shoulders and bares his chest out. Isco rolls his eyes at his stony face because he knows how cheesy and icky he is when he is around his wife. And they’ve both seen it, no point in trying to look like the cool guy in the room.

“I knew you always had a thing for me, Toni, but that’s just assaulting,” he winks as Toni’s lips quiver unnoticeably for someone who doesn’t know him. He is probably thinking about his own dick, Isco muses and tries to forget every single time Toni didn’t wear boxer briefs to football matches and let the other guys see how enormous his dick is.

He turns his back and gets his boxers on while his towel shields his ass from two friends. As soon as his towel drops to the floor, James grabs him from his shoulders and makes him sit on the bed and tosses his clothes at his head. He snorts at his friend’s choice because it’s so fucking cold outside and wearing a tight, thin shirt is literally screaming, “I’m out for a fuck.”

Nevertheless, he doesn’t say anything and buttons up the shirt. The bed shifts as Toni sits down on it, his knees stabbing Isco’s sides and James gets down on his knees to sit between his legs.

Isco laughs awkwardly, “Are we having a threesome? I don’t remember agreeing to that.”

“Shh,” Toni says, slapping his shoulder. One second later Isco understands why they are standing in a very promising position, because hair dryer comes to life and James pulls out eyeliner.

“No,” he struggles to escape from Toni’s death grip around his neck, one arm disabling him and the other drying his hair.

“James, no, you are a good person,” he tries to call to his friend’s conscience but obviously it doesn’t exist because James’ face comes dangerously close to his and he tangles his fingers in the Isco’s hair to stop his wriggles.

“Don’t fight it,” Toni snaps at him after he turns off the machine and starts applying gel to his hair from behind. Isco whimpers again but does stop fighting because it can’t go worse from there. 

It surprisingly makes him feel loved, to know that there are people who cares enough to learn how to apply eyeliner for him. Probably from youtube.

He just hopes they are not overdoing it.

James draws back after some time and when Isco opens his eyes, he has his trademark heart-warming smile and he can’t help a grin spread to his face. Thankfully, Toni pinches his waist before he can something corny.

He wears pants and socks, then he is pulled in front of the mirror.

He looks…dashing. There is no better word for it because he is sure he wouldn’t be able to look away from someone who looks like this. James and Toni evidently agree because they are staring at him too, that’s until Isco’s uncomfortable shuffling brings them out of their haze. Toni then he shakes his head admiringly, probably at himself. He proves his thoughts to be on point when he says “I did a good job,”, sighing contently.

James smacks his head, “Hey, give me some credit. It was my idea after all.”

Isco just shakes his head and huffs because _, obviously_ , it’s his accomplishment.

James pats him on the back, “You look very appealing darling.”

Isco elbows him in the ribs, “You did not just call me appealing.” James just giggles and nuzzles at his neck, wrapping his arms around his torso securely and Isco returns the gesture immediately, a pleasant warmth forming in his chest.

Thankfully again, they separate before they can start serenading to each other because Toni pretends to gag behind them.

“You are welcome here too,” James says with an innocent smile. Toni frowns at him, jokingly shuddering at the offer and he ushers them out throwing a scarf at James, grumbling about summer boys who doesn’t know to dress properly for the weather. 

***

The club they’ve come is unsurprisingly high profile because it’s Toni, and Toni never does anything halfway. Isco feels awkward walking through the people who are obviously rich as fuck. He would feel guilty that Toni is the one who will be paying for the bill but he’s been to his house, and thinks _let the guy spend his money on us, Isco._  

He doesn’t need to look at James to know he is thinking the same things because he is literally radiating stress around him that Isco has to put a hand on his forearm to smile at him reassuringly.

The fucking glasses are crystal. Isco will never ever feel comfortable serving Toni wine with plastic cups.

Toni, of course, looks very much at ease in his natural habitat as he talks into the waiter’s ear with his usual extreme hand gestures. The tall guy nods seriously as if he isn’t taking about orders but about ending the starvation around the world.

Isco excuses himself abruptly when he remembers he hasn’t called his family yet. He rushes out of the door and gets his phone out of his back pocket with some trouble because apparently James thought it was wise to wear skinny jeans to a fancy restaurant. Or bar. Whatever this place is. There better be some dancing after he feeds himself.  He refuses to think that he wore this to sit down because they could’ve done this in his house too. Just not surrounded by ladies with fur coats.

His exchange with his family is quick but he feels definitely better after it because his mother sensed his unease with her bizarre telepathic powers and knew what to say to him to relax.

He flops down on the chair with a huge grin on his face and Toni raises two identical transparent eyebrows at his sudden mood change. “Who do we should thank?" 

Isco rolls his eyes and ignores the question. “Why, Toni, we didn’t know you were so posh before this.”

Toni rolls his eyes as he leans back to give the waiter space to fill their glasses with red wine. There is even white cloth around the bottle.

He winks at Toni, thanking the waiter as he fills his glass too. He raises his head to give the guy a smile when he feels like a lightning passes through this body, setting every inch of his body on fire, in outstandingly pleasant way.

He tries to look the guy in the eye but he is apologising feverishly because a few drops fell on James’ pants.

“It’s alright, won’t show anyway,” he tries to reassure the guy but he looks thrown away too with the exchange.

The waiter almost runs away and Isco stands up instantly to go after him, mouth forming to call out after him but James stops him with a hard grip on his arm. “Just give him a moment,” he mutters and pulls him down to sit.

After they sit there silently for a few minutes, it finally hits Isco that he’s found him. In a posh restaurant Toni took them to. Fuck, he’ll have to drive Toni to his practice more than once.

“You owe me one,” Toni says smugly, as he sips his wine. He has a huge grin on his face and Isco would think to snap a picture of it if he wasn’t still shocked.

“Oh my god,” Isco says in awe as his hand flies up to his face to rub his beard unconsciously. James then chuckles and turns his face to look at his eyes, opening his phone’s flashlight to see it more clearly. 

His grin grows even bigger and Isco throws his head back and laughs. “I can’t believe this.”

Then a thought swipes the smile off his face. “He ran away,” he whispers and his eyes wide.

He is going to die alone. The guy doesn’t care if he is his soul mate. His life is good. He doesn’t want him in it.

Why the bad things always happen to good people? 

Toni snorts, as James pats his arm. “I ran away when I met Daniela too. David had been quite mad with me for two years.”

Isco gulps and drowns the wine in one go. He ignores Toni’s protests that this wine should be devoured and gives his attention to James. “You are the devil with the angel’s face.”

James looks guilty for a moment, making Isco regret his words but James waves his apology off with a dismissive hand before he can get a word out. “He will come to you. He is probably just too shocked and shy to talk to you. Even if he doesn’t come today, we know where he works.”

“Right,” he mutters. It doesn’t put him at ease completely but he isn’t freaking out anytime soon. He should be fine for five minutes.

***

_Narrow your eyes._

_Tilt your head back up._

_Focus on the mirror._

_Laugh._

***

Fortunately, the guy shows in minutes, leaving Isco staring at him like a stupid fish. 

“Have you decided on your orders?” he says with a smile on his face, but his eyes focused on Isco. Isco wants this moment to end and go on for forever at the same time. He coughs and wets his lips and fills his glass one more time to get rid of the dryness.

He distinctly sees Toni’s mouth move but neither him nor the guy seem to be aware of it and only when James clears his throat, they come out of it.

He shifts shyly, biting his lips as he stares at the notepad on his hand. “I’m sorry, would you mind repeating it?”

“Of course not,” Toni says way too friendly, which makes Isco narrow his eyes but he looks far too cheerful to be plotting something. He starts listing and the guy follows him with practised ease.

“And your name please?” Toni says with a straight face when he finishes ordering some meals he has never heard of. Isco lets out an embarrassed cry and throws a napkin at his face. “Ew, Toni, no! You are better than this,” he says, hiding his face in his hands.

He hears him laugh and he steals a glance between his fingers but closes the gap when he meets very familiar warm eyes. “Alvaro,” he says and his voice basically drips of excitement.

“Alvaro,” Toni repeats. “I’m Toni, as you’ve heard and this is James. That one is Isco. Nice to meet you.”

Isco takes his hands off his face and tries to look him in the eye but he can’t focus on him to see his features well because his heart’s powerful thrusts against his chest makes everything blurry.

“I’ll get your orders soon,” he says and winks at Isco before turning on his heels.

Winks. At. Him.

“He winked at me,” Isco chokes out, slowly slipping in his seat. It feels like there is a hand around his throat and he grabs his glass and finishes that one too and his head swims in oblivion for a few moments before James’ concerned eyes appear in front of him. “Are you okay?” James asks and Isco wants to laugh because yes, yes, he is okay, he has never been more okay but he can’t do anything but stare at the white cloth fascinated.

He takes it his hand and turns it around. “He touched this,” he mumbles, earning a snort from Toni and James both. “Stop being so sentimental,” Toni says disgustedly but Isco ignores him to give all of his attention to the treasure in his hands.

Alvaro appears out of nowhere and Isco throws the cloth on the table hastily trying to look casual but Alvaro’s cheeky grin says he fails excellently. He puts appetizers on the table behind Isco’s chair and in the end, he whispers into his ear. “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you took it to home.”

Isco’s breath catches in his throat for a moment before he hiccups. The first time he is talking to his soulmate and he fucking hiccups.

Though maybe it’s not so bad considering Alvaro is still looking at him like he is the most fascinating person on earth.

That’s when he remembers what he’s wearing. His nipples are probably showing through his white shirt and if he stands up his ass will stick out. He doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or not.

Through the evening, he learns small bits about Alvaro, like if he is in school or how old he is or most importantly, when will his shift end. Mostly thanks to Toni because he mostly does the dying whale noises part, while James plays the nice guy role.

When they are finished with their meal Alvaro gives him a paper with a number on it, saying his shift is over. Isco suddenly grabs his elbow before Alvaro can get away, “We can go together,” he almost pleads but Alvaro is nodding before he can feel shitty about himself.

“I’d love that,” he says cheerfully.

Isco looks back at his friends and they both shake their heads like a wet dog. “Go away,” Toni says clapping his hands. “I can’t deal with his anymore.”

“Yeah, I’m sure Daniella would love to see me at home at midnight.”

Isco stands up then and feels suddenly very aware of his pants tightly wrapped around his skin. Alvaro’s eyes shift to his ass before he catches himself and excuses himself, fleeing but not before Isco can notice the flushing on his skin. 

Isco smirks, winking at his friends, their horrified expressions matching. “Guess who’s getting laid today?” he says, sighing as he zips his coat.

They both grimace at the same time, “Don’t be so sure,” Toni challenges, “Maybe he wants to wait after marriage.”

“Blow jobs are enough then,” he chirps, patting James on the back before he walks outside whistling, catching everyone’s attention on his way. 

It doesn’t take long for Alvaro to join him. They fumble with the sleeves of their coats, almost an imitation of each other and both laugh at it when they realise their anxiousness.

Isco steps up and entwines their fingers, smiling up to the taller man. “This is okay?” he asks, a question he knows the answer of.

“More than okay,” he says and gives their linked arms a swing before he tugs Isco away from the door.

Their conversation is easy and neither of them is awkward. They laugh like they’ve known each other forever and when Isco states that Alvaro shrugs like it isn’t a surprise for him.

“Your eyes are hazel,” Alvaro says suddenly when they pass a loud group of friends. “I’ve always liked your eyes. Just like honey. I would stare at it for hours sometimes,” he says excitedly, but looks away quickly, blush spreading over his face.

Isco looks at him and an “Aww.” leaves his lips. Alvaro immediately covers his face with his free hand and Isco draws him closer to say “You can stare at me for hours now, too,” as he blushes too. 

Alvaro cups Isco’s jaw, nuzzles his cold noses together and Isco chuckles at the gesture, just before a shiver runs over his body. Alvaro instantly look alarmed, “Are you cold? We can get inside."

Isco shakes his head no, “I’m fine. My clothes are kind of thin,” he admits, like it’s not obvious.

Alvaro hums, biting his lips to stop from laughing out loud. Isco whines pitifully when Alvaro finally barks out a laugh and he hides his face in the crook of his neck.

It’s definitely warmer this way.

“You look amazing Isco,” Alvaro says finally when Isco stops whining and looks at him again, his hands rubbing his back before one settles on his lower back, while the other one curls around his neck and Isco want to throw himself at the floor and listen Alvaro call him by his name forever but he settles on saying, “Ah, thank you,” he clears his throat, “I mean I don’t usually dress like this but ugh…”

He mentally slaps himself for being so awkward but Alvaro’s grin looks firm and genuine when he says, “I definitely wouldn’t mind if you did.”

And then everyone starts shouting and…

Ten, nine, eight…

Isco looks at him expectantly, tilting his head.

Seven, six, five…

Alvaro rests his forehead on Isco’s, breaths mingling together in the freezing weather.

Four, three, two…

Isco can feel their beards rub together and Alvaro’s lips ghost over his’. 

One and…

They smile into the kiss, close mouthed, it’s their only skin to skin contact apart from Alvaro's hand on his neck. It’s easily the best kiss he ever had because if he is sure of one thing, it’s that he never had to grasp someone’s shoulders to stay on his feet because of a kiss.

Blowjobs can wait, Isco thinks as Alvaro’s fingers roam into his hair and his mouth opens to let him in.

**Author's Note:**

> As side note: Toni really has a big dick. There are even videos of it. 
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, you can't imagine how happy you make me :)


End file.
